


Fanmix: Life Size Ghosts: Maxine Martin

by creascendo



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fanmix, Gen, Religious Fanaticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creascendo/pseuds/creascendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanmix focuses on Maxine's emotional and spiritual journey from her brother's death to the end of the show.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fanmix: Life Size Ghosts: Maxine Martin

**Author's Note:**

> This fanmix focuses on Maxine's emotional and spiritual journey from her brother's death to the end of the show.

**Life Size Ghosts ‖ Maxine Martin**

[Listen on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/acrescendo/life-size-ghosts-maxine-martin)

 

 

**01\. Marche Funèbre, Soap &Skin (J_Atari mix) **  
Maxine's little brother dies.

_They said: Rank the wall_  
_Bad weeds grow tall_  
_[...]_  
_High I walk through a firewall_  
_Bad weeds grow tall_  
_Fall, fall_

 

**02\. Crucify, Tori Amos**  
Maxine is blamed for her brother's death.

_Every finger in the room_  
_Is pointing at me_  
_I wanna spit in their faces_  
_Then I get afraid of what that could bring_

 

**03\. Night Watch, Tegan and Sara**  
In the following years, the Martin family falls apart from the inside.

_I've got grounds for recourse._  
_Your lungs fill with discourse._  
_You separate from my body, you need consistence from somebody._  
_Oh I deserve this anguish on my house._

 

**04\. This Ain't No Hymn, Saint-Saviour**  
Maxine's teen years. A temporary break with religion.

_So let me be, so let me be, so let me be_  
_So let me be_  
_I'll follow someone that I can see_  
_I'll worship someone that I can be_

 

**05\. Human, Goldfrapp**  
The Rising.

_They went searching for your body_  
_They went looking but there's nobody_  
_Who smells like you_  
_Who looks like you_  
_You're not human....too_

 

**06\. Sinnerman, Nina Simone**  
The War. Maxine's participation and religious justifications.

_He said, child, where were you_  
_When you oughta been prayin'?_  
_I said, Lord, Lord, hear me prayin'_  
_Lord, Lord, hear me prayin'_  
_[...]_  
_All on that day_  
_I cried -_  
_Power!_

 

**07\. Wonder Woman, Lion Babe**  
Maxine joins Victus. Her political rise and persona.

_You don't wanna see what happens when I get provoked_  
_You don't wanna go there_  
_See me spin around, see me swing my golden rope_

 

**08\. Chasing Shadows, Santigold**  
Maxine returns to Roarton.

_Maybe I won't get it wrong, no patience for myself_  
_Only is, idea's come old, I'm living on the shelf_  
_I will follow in thinkin' the long way if my standards hold me up_  
_Why they eatin' they idols up?_  
_Now, why they eatin' they idols up? Dammit_

 

**09\. Dorian, Agnes Obel**  
Maxine struggles to keep up the facade. She searches for her brother in the town records.

_They won't know who we are_  
_So we both can pretend_  
_It's written on the mountains_  
_A line that never ends_  
_[...]_  
_Dorian, carrion,_  
_Will you come along to the end_  
_Will you ever let us carry on_

 

**10\. Life Sized Ghosts, Mt. Wolf**  
Turning point. Maxine finds a way to bring Danny back.

_Cut your ties, they have lived to die_  
_Trace your hand_  
_'Round an untouched land_  
_Or watch fortune's skill_  
_As it becomes invisible_  
_No, will you be invisible?_

 

**11\. Soon This Space Will Be too Small, Lhasa**  
Maxine waits for the Second Rising at Danny's grave.

_Then I'll die three times_  
_And be born again_  
_In a little box_  
_With a golden key_  
_And a flying fish_  
_Will set me free_

 

**12\. Pound of Flesh, Regina Spektor**  
Maxine kills Amy and calls for the murder of all the Risen in Roarton.

_I says, man, take a pound, take two_  
_What's a pound of flesh between_  
_Friends like me and you?_  
_What's a pound of flesh among friends?_

 

**13\. Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood, Nina Simone**  
Maxine is taken away.

_But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good  
Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood_

 


End file.
